A device which detects dozing during driving on the basis of the state of a driver detected by a sensor has been hitherto known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-339200 describes a device which detects dozing during driving on the basis of information relating to the frequency and speed of blinking, the degree of opening of the eyes, and the like.